


Accidental Shock Therapy

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Darcy's Magical Taser [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky gets better, Casual Sex, F/M, Four plus One, Jane is Awesome, One Shot, Sex Positive Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers has game, Steve is a great friend, Thor is a great friend, Wishful Thinking, but it's a nice idea, fairly long one shot, long shot?, that lighning magic, this isn't how you cure PTSD and amnesia, wily Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is given a custom made lightning weapon from Asgard for acts of bravery in saving Jane. She finds that it has a side effect on the mental health of a certain metal armed super babe. Romance and nice feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I once started out to walk around the world but ended up in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026827) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Just a cute little plot bunny I had to knock out so that I can get back to my works in progress. Hope the writing isn't too painfully sloppy. 
> 
> Songs I was listening to were Hair That Red by Claire Bowdich, This Year by The Mountain Goats, and Sonsick by San Fermin, all excellent songs.

Well if Darcy was honest, and she pretty much always was, today could have gone a lot better. She and Jane had finally been able to book some time at a really important telescope and had finally started getting some awesome data that they had been needing for ages - when some douche canoes came in and ruined everything. She really didn’t know where HYDRA found these people. She rolled her eyes as Head Douche Canoe ranted at them about making the world a better place and all their usual spiel as she and Jane stayed hidden among the large pieces equipment in the dark room, waiting until their friends responded to their panic button being pressed as soon as the danger had arrived. The asshole was waving his gun around like an amateur while his posse of losers slouched around and laughed to themselves, as if two tiny women offered no danger to them. She quietly sat biding her time as the HDC blindly backed toward her, his gun pointed dangerously close to Jane’s spot

...OK maybe he wasn’t quite as stupid as she might have assumed.

Jane was no wilting flower. Usually she’d be piecing together some form of new technology to destroy these jerks but all of the tech in the room was bolted down, and had the type of weight even Thor would struggle to lift. The guy’s finger was on the trigger now and Darcy met Jane’s concerned eyes before doing something she hoped she wouldn’t regret later. Darcy switched her taser on and shot the leader in the back of the neck, causing his sloppy shot to miss Jane by an inch. She then wrenched the gun out of the unconscious loser’s hand, thanking Thor he had landed so conveniently close.

Keeping low and hidden she used all of her hated training with Clint Barton to keep the two lackeys at bay and away from where she was perched until she was out of rounds. She gulped as the last lackey standing heard the click of the empty cartridge and grinned in a pretty bad way. Darcy held onto her taser white knuckled as the dude came closer, no longer keeping his back to the wall, his face displaying all of the pleasure he was feeling at the change in the balance of power. She suppressed a roll of her eyes. These organisations were all the same, they preached all over you with their talk of making peace for the world and underneath they were all just a bunch of bullies and jocks scrabbling for power. The guy was just about to reach for her when he copped a shield to the head and dropped like a bag of flour. Darcy used to work at a bakery, and she was quite familiar with bags of flour. “Oh thank God Steve!” she ran out of cover and leaped into the arms of Captain America. “I only had one charge left on my taser and I...” she buried her face into his chest and let the shock she’d been holding back hit. “I think I killed a guy.”

“Shhhh Darcy you did really well. You kept yourself and Jane alive.” Steve didn’t let her go as he moved further into the room to let Thor and the Widow in behind him. Natasha injected the two living douche canoes with something to keep them down and removed their cyanide teeth with gloved hands. She then went about binding them up as Thor consoled Jane who hated feeling powerless just as much as Darcy did.

Inspecting Darcy’s kill she looked up at the young woman who was still sticking to her favourite Dorito like a barnacle, her face soft. “Very good, Lewis. Next time you will hit them both.”

Darcy groaned into Steve’s shoulder. She’d never get out of stupid training now.

 

.......

 

A month later Darcy was sitting at her desk, mightily hung over and wondering if it was wrong that she didn’t regret a drunken one night stand with Steve Rogers the night before.

The coffee she was staring at didn’t seem to have any answers. They had both been hammered on Asgardian Ale that Thor had brought back for his shield brothers and sisters, but miraculously she still remembered everything. And it had been _good_. Like, Rogers had _game._

Darcy took a sip of her coffee, seeing as it had nothing to tell her she would put it to use in other ways. She had absolutely zero interest in a relationship right now; and she was pretty sure Steve was in the same boat. He was travelling all over every other week trying to find his friend. She knew this because he had told her and cried last night right before she kissed his tears away. She sighed as she remembered his big hands grabbing her face as he pulled her into a brain melting kiss.

Damn, but she couldn’t bring herself to have one ounce of regret for something like that, even if it made her a bad person. She only hoped her buddy – that she had fucked the brains out of last night – would agree. He was pretty progressive for an old guy, she was pretty sure it would be OK.

She took another big gulp of coffee as the God of Thunder and provider of Asgardian alcohol came through the doors. Jane wasn’t in today because Thor had been away and they were having a reunion. That usually took at least a whole weekend so Darcy was a little confused. “Hey big guy, what can I do for you?”

Thor beamed at her and pulled her into a hug. “My Lightning Sister It Was Good To See You Celebrating Last Night. I Know That You Have Been Somewhat Subdued Since Felling Your Enemies This Month Past.”

Darcy frowned. So maybe Steve wasn’t the only one seeking comfort last night, but she had thought she’d been hiding it well. Killing someone was a really big deal, and she didn’t really want to burden any of them with her tiny problem. There was a reason her posse were called the Avengers. Every one of them had haunted pasts. “Thanks big guy. I’m working through it. I admit that last night helped.” She gave him a tiny smile, but it was genuine all the same.

Thor gave her a gentle smile back. “There Is Nothing Wrong With Seeking A Little Comfort With A Friend. I’m Glad You And Steve Could Find That.” Darcy’s eyebrows rose. She had thought they’d kept that on the lowdown. “Do Not Worry Sister, It Was Only I Who Saw. I Will Keep Your Secret.”

“Thanks buddy. So is that why you came down? To see how Steve is in the sack?” her smile was crooked. “I always knew you were a giant gossip.”

Darcy took another sip of coffee as Thor threw back his head and laughed. “No. I Am Very Grateful For Your Continued Efforts To Protect My Jane.”

Her smile disappeared. “Of course, Thor. She’s all the family I have!”

Thor got to his knees in front of where she was sitting, his face serious. He pulled out a package wrapped in a luxurious material. After a few years of birthday and Christmas gifts from Thor she could now recognise it as 'star silk' from Alfheim. His face was earnest as his voice dropped to an actual inside voice for the first time in memory. “Darcy I hope to make the lady Jane my queen someday. Your roll in her safekeeping is of utter importance to me and my own realm. Would that I could keep you both from danger, but that is not the life we live.

"As such, I commissioned a weapon worthy of you in my home realm. It is similar to your little lightning box, but I believe this will serve you better. It will not run out of charge, as it utiliseses magic from the earth instead of your Midgardian Electricity and will always be ready. It will also fell a god, should you need to.”

Darcy unwrapped the gift and opened the golden space box to see her new taser. Her jaw fell open. “Holy shit Thor!” It was gold. It fit in her small hand perfectly, and had a dial with several settings on the side. She looked up and saw Steve leaning in the door frame, a proud smile on his face. She turned to Thor. “So is one of these settings for a super soldier?”

Thor gave a good natured chuckle. “I Should Think The Second From The Top Would Be Appropriate.” He beamed. “Does It Suit You Darcy?”

She laughed. “Of course! This is amazing! Thank you so much Thorski!” She pulled him into a giant hug which he returned with his usual relish.

Finally the god released her and rose. “I Shall Take My Leave, My Lady Waits For Me.” He gave her a kiss on the top of the head and quietly left her and Steve alone. Yeah, he was totally more clued in than people gave him credit for.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled at her friend as he entered the room. “Did you sleep well?”

Steve’s smile was small. “Like a kid.”

Darcy glowed. She knew Steve always had trouble sleeping. “Really? I wonder why, huh?”

He blushed. “Uh, Darcy, last night was....” His eyes grew distant, as if remembering. “Thank you.”

“I had a good time too.” She grinned and poked him in the stomach. “If the world only knew how much of a beast you were in bed.”

He blushed again and scratched the back of his head. “You don’t regret it do you? You left this morning before I woke up. I’m sorry if-”

Darcy rose and took his big face in her hands. “Steve, we’re friends. What we did last night was just an expression of that. How could I regret that?

"Look, I know you’re totally not looking to change what we have between us, and neither am I. I don’t regret last night, and I’m not going to try and tie you down. You’re my Steve, my buddy and I love you, but I don’t want to be your girlfriend.” She pulled a face.

He relaxed, visibly relieved. “We’re on the same page then. Not that you’re not my best gal, it’s just...” Darcy beamed at him.

She nodded and kissed his cheek softly. “Totally. We both had some demons we needed to get rid of and who is better than a friend for that?”

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. “Thank you.

“I won’t say anytime, because I’m pretty sure we should keep that as a onetime thing, but I’m totally backing you dude. What you want to do for Bucky is so brave and hard and important. Any time you need to vent or cry or whatever you can totally come to me.” She ran her fingers though his hair and down his neck. The Cap shivered. He was always coiled so tight. Last night he had unwound for a little bit and she was glad she had been able to get him to relax. “So when do you head out?”

Steve sighed again and pulled out of the hug. “In a few hours. Meeting Sam in DC then heading out from there.”

Darcy rolled her eyes “When is he going to just bite the bullet and move his fine ass in here? He knows he has an apartment already, right?”

Steve smiled. “Well, Sam actually has a life in DC and, you know, an actual family.”

“Oh his momma can handle him living a few hours away. I bet she’s super proud of him.”

Steve smiled. “She is. Doesn’t stop her from scolding me every time she sees me though.” Darcy cackled at that and they both laughed. “So when do you and Jane head out?”

Darcy groaned. They had this stupid conference in Miami coming up. “Tomorrow. Sometimes I wish for a minute that Jane could function without me. What did she do before?”

Steve huffed. “Well before she wasn’t exactly asked to speak at conventions...”

Darcy sighed, “You’re right of course, they only want a piece of her now that the Foster Theory has been proven by the existence of her godly boyfriend and his nefarious brother.”

Steve snorted. “Can I see what he gave you?” Darcy picked up her new weapon and handed it to him. It looked a lot smaller in his hands, almost like some strange piece of jewelry, the engravings glittering in the light. “Do you know what it does?”

Darcy pulled a face and shrugged. “He said it was like the magical version of the same thing.”

Steve smiled and flicked the dial to the gentlest setting “Wanna try it?”

She grabbed it out of his hands “Steve no! I’m not going to tase you before you go hunting for a super assassin!”

“But what if you need to use it this week and you don’t know what it does?”

She pouted at him. “Don’t jinx me Steve, this week is going to be all science geeks and no drama, OK?”

Steve kissed her on the cheek. “You’re right, of course it is. Just keep it on you at all times, you promise?”

She blew a raspberry. As if she didn’t always pack her ‘little lightning box’. “Of course!”

 

....

 

The Soldier watched in Miami airport as Dr Foster and her assistant disembarked and piled their luggage and equipment precariously on a cart. Rather, the assistant did, remarkably strong for such a tiny thing.

Foster was furiously scribbling in a notebook, following blindly after Lewis in what looked to be a habit formed from years in each other’s company. He had heard about them, of course. HYDRA had tried to take them several times and failed every time. According to his research they had also fought aliens, so in his expert opinion HYDRA should maybe start looking at someone else to kidnap.

The Soldier wasn’t here for HYDRA of course; he was here because the two women were known associates of the man with the shield, Steve Rogers; Captain America. The soldier had once known him, but didn’t anymore. He knew the captain was looking for him, and he wanted as much information on his associates and possible weaknesses as he could before confronting him again. He needed to be ready.

Another reason he had followed the two women to Miami was because it defiantly smelled like a situation HYDRA would happily try to use to their advantage, and The Soldier did not want them to succeed in capturing any of the man’s friends. He didn’t know much, but he knew that.

As the women climbed into the town car he was waiting in, dressed as a driver, they stated the name of the hotel they were staying in and he nodded politely, hitting the control for the privacy screen so they didn’t see his face. Leather driving gloves covered his hands and a uniform his arms, he was safe. This was his skill set.

He evaded several tails on their journey and he kept his eyes on the road as the assistant knocked on the privacy screen. He lowered it only halfway. “Yes mam?” he asked, looking at her through his sunglasses in the rear-view mirror. A small part of him he no longer knew noticed that she was very beautiful. The greater part of him noticed her holding a possible weapon in her hand.

“I noticed we’ve been going in circles. Listen, if you are a HYDRA goon, just know that I killed one of your friends a month ago, and rendered a few more unconscious, so you’d better give up now, I don’t care if we’re in a moving vehicle.”

A part of The Soldier felt like smiling. He did not smile. “No mam, losing HYDRA tails mam.” He said quietly, keeping his accent bland.

He saw the woman smile. She surprised him by hitting him on the shoulder lightly. “Oh. Good.” She took a breath and added. “If you’re lying, I’ll kill you probably.”

“No mam. ETA five minutes.”

“Thanks buddy.”

 She sat back in her seat and The Soldier kept his eyes on the road and reached their destination without any more surprises.

 

.....

 

When they reached their hotel Darcy was super exhausted. She had held onto her taser the whole journey, and been on high alert as they did several loopdeloops and took far longer than her stark phone had estimated. She had blatantly threatened the driver who took it in his stride and treated her with respect. That fact alone made her think he probably wasn’t HYDRA, but Sitwell hadn’t _seemed_ like much of an asshole and look how that turned out. She had still patted his shoulder, finding it deliciously firm and sat back, happy to see how it would pan out. She really wasn’t in the mood for any HYDRA shit this weekend, so she wondered if she should text Tony and thank him for not sending incompetent security this time.

The hotel staff took their bags and the driver made sure to escort them into their room, softly but firmly asking them to wait outside while he checked for anything untoward. He arrived shortly with a handful of broken bugs and cameras. “All clear.” He said in his rough voice and Darcy had to keep herself from reacting. It probably wasn’t the best idea to hit on the security guy, no matter how hot he was. Not only was that super unprofessional and putting his job in peril, but he looked incredibly dangerous. Like, maybe it wasn’t Tony that sent him but Clint or Natasha. She only watched him, and collected information. She held off texting Tony and just thanked Thor that they had someone looking out for them.

 

.....

 

During the night The soldier identified and neutralised three HYDRA plants. He was happy to use his skill set protecting the two women. The assistant Lewis had some training, it was clear, but she wouldn’t have stood up to the subtle attack these plants were there for. It seemed his former keepers no longer cared if they were kept alive.

In the early morning he scaled the outside of the hotel and found a hidden perch outside the balcony of the women, ready to come to their aid if necessary. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

 

.....

 

“Man, Tony really delivers hey.” Darcy mumbled into her room service croissant as Jane went over her notes once more before the conference today. She wasn’t on till after lunch, but she just wanted to tweak it.

Darcy felt for her. Jane had been hounded and laughed at her entire career before Thor’s wormhole tore through space a few years ago. Now the same people would be listening to her talk. Darcy had no doubt in Jane’s strength of belief in her theories, but that shit wore on the soul. She pushed a croissant into Jane’s hands. “Make sure you eat boss lady!” She turned her head to the balcony and called, “You too big guy.”

The hot security dude slipped inside through the balcony door and took the coffee from her, nodding his thanks silently. He still had gloves and sunnies on, dressed in a black suit with his five o’clock shadow, so she didn’t really know how she knew that he was hot, other than the cut of his suit and the way it hugged his shoulders and ass just _so_. Those were things she could work with, she really could. “Food too dude.” She picked up an apple and threw it at him; he snatched it out of the air with zero problem. With that she rose to go get dressed. 

 

....

 

The Soldier sat at the back of the large convention space listening to Foster speak. He kept his eyes moving, assessing for dangers and searching for potential HYDRA plants. His eyes consistently fell on Lewis, making sure she was safe in her seat at the front. She had been sitting in the same place for three days, typing away at a laptop, Foster whispering instructions in her ear occasionally. Clearly she was well used to talking scientific notes as she didn’t look all that phased by the technical language. He had seen people disrespect and ignore her all week, dismissing her as unimpressive and not worth their time as they scrambled for Foster’s attention. The Soldier found their assessment to be incorrect. There was a great intelligence to Lewis, only she was very good at hiding it among softness and laughter.

He pushed his chunky spectacles up on the bridge of his nose and wrote his own notes on a notepad. They were not scientific however, and anyone would have to be able to read Romanian to know that. Knowing the average IQ of the room however, he kept it fairly hidden. He had dressed in khaki slacks and various checked shirts this week, using Dr Bruce Banner as an example of Scientist to base his costumes on. Some of his buttons were done up wrong and his ensemble was always crumbled a little, entirely different from the slick suit he wore as his ‘security detail’ persona.

It hadn’t fooled Lewis, however, the woman casually mentioning over breakfast that he made a ‘super adorable scientist’. “I mean you totally set off my helpless-scientist-who-needs-me-to-look-after-them radar and everything.” She had said, not even looking at him as she dunked her croissant in her coffee. That was yesterday. The Soldier was increasingly concerned that she would figure out who he was before the end of the conference. He was still assessing the options, whether he wanted her to or not. Just as she was no longer showing any signs of distrust for all she was still observant of her surroundings and carried that weapon with her in her cardigan pocket, he was also growing less tense around her. He didn’t know what that meant. Until he knew, he wasn’t going to leave her on her own.

 

.....

 

It was the fourth night of the conference and all of the scientists were partying hard. Darcy was on the balcony of the ballroom in a little black cocktail dress getting some air. She fingered her golden taser, or Mini Mjolnir, as she had named it in her pocket. She was leaning on the balcony railing and sipping from her beer when she heard light steps behind her and she switched MM on to the middle dial and turned and fired as an unknown put their hand heavily on her shoulder.

Presently, she noticed two things. There was a body crumpled at her feet to her right, and before her was her hot security guard, twitching. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” she  kept her hand on her taser in case of more HYDRA goons and rushed to Hot Security Guy; making sure he was breathing properly and his pulse was steady. Others rushed over to help and she eventually maneuvered him to her room, collecting Jane on the way. She only prayed that the HYDRA goon wasn’t dead or they would have some seriously awkward questions. She called Tony when the Security Babe! was safe in her room. He had just picked up when she slid the glasses off of his face and brushed his hair aside she froze with sudden realisation. “Holy hell.”

_“What’s up Princess?”_

“Tony there have been so many HYDRA creeps and hotel security found one that I had to take out and now they’re asking awkward questions!” she chose to leave the man on her bed out of it. She idly tangled her fingers in his hair. 

_“You killed another one?”_

“No, no, just incapacitated.”

He sighed. _“Steve and his bird are down there on Bucky’s trail, I’ll get them to stop by.”_

Darcy thanked him and got off of the phone and tried not to freak out as she gently shook James Buchanan Barnes’s unconscious form to wake him. She had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t ready to meet his BFF yet.

 

......

 

The Sol-Bucky-Sergeant Barnes woke to a familiar pleasant scent of his current mission’s shampoo and opened his eyes to some worried blue ones. Darcy Lewis jumped back, raising her hands to show them empty of her weapon. “I’m so so so so sorry! You protected me and I tased you but it was a total accident! I meant to get the other guy! I’m so sorry!” her hands twisted up in front of her nervously and he chuckled, gingerly sitting up and assessing the room. There were four people on the other side of the closed door. One was the tiny scientist. She was pacing.

“Don’t worry Doll, you should never apologise for protecting yourself. Though I admit it packed quite a punch.” Darcy’s face flickered with something and The Soldier realised he had spoken with a Brooklyn accent. He hadn’t had access to that before. He crept towards the door and Darcy reached out a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Hotel security. Jane’s handling them.” Through his jacket his metal arm told him of warmth and a firm grip from her small hand. She raised an eyebrow. “So it’s Doll now, is it? All it took was a tiny tickle of electricity and you drop the ‘Mam’?” He liked her moxie. He paused. These words were not in The Soldier’s vocabulary. “Look, James?” his head snapped up, he looked at Dar-Lewis and she looked back at him, eyes soft. “I know who you are. We don’t have much time, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are on their way, so you need to figure out whether you are ready to meet him yet.” There was concern in her eyes. For him, The Soldier.

He froze. “The Captain is coming?”

 The tiny woman nodded. “I didn’t tell him though.”

Relief hit him. He was not ready. His head snapped up as he heard two heavy people enter the room outside. “They’re here.” The Soldier’s rough voice said. Lewis nodded.

“Time to hide Sergeant.” He flinched at the title but silently dropped to the floor and rolled just as Steve knocked on the door.

“Darcy? Are you OK?”

The Soldier schooled his breathing to be even and silent as he hid under the expensive imitation baroque bed and listened as Lewis called “Hey, is that my Best Guy?”

Steve opened the door and pulled Lewis into a hug and The Soldier wondered if she was Steve’s dame. Bucky remembered that he had been awkward with women before, not believing himself good enough. That didn’t seem to be the case anymore. “Are you OK? Why didn’t you tell us there were HYDRA agents here?”

“Because we had it under control Steve, and Jane has missed the last five conferences because of safety issues. She really wanted to do this, so we made do.”

Steve’s voice was muffled in the woman’s hair as he made a disagreeing noise. “Darce, I’m already on the hunt for one best friend, I can’t lose you too.” Bucky swallowed at the raw emotion in his voice.

There was a sound of Lewis’s small hand patting Roger’s arm. “Heeeey, it’s OK, I found him.”

Steve froze. So did The Soldier under the bed. “What?”

“Yeah he was here looking after us! I’m sorry though, he bailed out the window.” The Soldier relaxed. He had noticed the window open before; clearly Lewis had opened it so that he had an easy escape. He felt warmth again at her obvious alliance.

The bed sank as Steve sat. “Are you telling me that HYDRA agents were here as well as the Winter Soldier and you didn’t tell me?”

“It wasn’t like that! He dressed in costume as an adorable scientist. I didn’t recognise him till I accidently tased him tonight! But Steve, he looked after us. He got rid of all of the bugs in the room and I’m pretty sure he took out like, ten HYDRA goons over the week, while I only got to two.” The bed sank only slightly as her form sat next to the super soldier. Her stiletto heeled feet were tiny next to his boots. The Soldier felt warm again at her description of him. “I don’t think he’s ready to see you yet, but I think he will come to you when he’s ready.”

Rogers groan was muffled, probably by his hands.

“I know, Steve, it’s all still so fresh for you. I know. But he has to get his brain right. You can see it on his face sometimes, it flickers.” The Soldier didn’t know that, but she was right, he did have to get his head right. “Hey are you going to stay here tonight?”

“I don’t know, Darcy I-“ Bucky grinned. Classic Steve.

“Don’t say no just because we had fuck awesome sex that time, that is not what I’m asking. We have sleepovers all the time.” Bucky swallowed. This Dame.

Steve sighed. “OK Darce, just let me catch Wilson up.” He rose from the bed and left the room, closing the door quietly. The Soldier rolled toward the window.

Lewis’s head popped over the edge of the bed. “Do you think you’ll get out OK? She breathed. She must know about the serum.

He nodded.

She looked him over, concerned. “How are you feeling? No weird side effects of the zap? 

He shook his head. If anything, it was the opposite. He’d have to think on that later. Her hand came down and she gently put his prop glasses on his face, gently brushing his cheek.

“Look after yourself James. I hope I see you again.” She smiled softly.

He heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door. Time to move. Rising he raised an eyebrow and whispered “You and Steve?”

She snorted, and shook her head. “Just once. We’re friends; we both had a bad night. Times are different now Barnes.”

He quirked his lips like he hadn’t in seventy years. “Not as much as you’d think, Doll.”

She bit her lip, smiling. “Maybe you’ll have to convince me of that sometime.”

He winked as he slipped out the window, saying nothing as Darcy rolled back over and Steve opened the door.

Safely retrieving his bags from their safe place on the hotel roof, James-The-Soldier-Bucky-Barnes disappeared from Miami, knowing that the two women he had made his mission were safe.

 

....

 

Darcy lay awake wrapped in her big flannel pyjamas and her best friend. Steve was, surprisingly, fast asleep, the heat of his body keeping her toasty warm. Darcy thought of the past few days with the Hot Security Guard, who turned out to be her best friend’s best friend and suppressed a snort. What a troll, being here while Steve searched for him. It was pretty hilarious, and sort of really sweet. Natasha did weird things like that sometimes, protecting people was how she showed affection a lot of the time.

She compared him pre zap to post zap and found the difference alarming. Was it possible that the lightning magic did some sort of electro shock therapy to his synapses or something? She rolled onto her back, Steve naturally adjusting in his sleep and she bit off a smile. Was Bucky flirting at the end there? She was pretty sure he was. She bit her lip and hoped he was OK out in the world.

 

....

 

Six months later Darcy woke to the smell of waffles and coffee and smiled. She threw on an embroidered gown which Thor had gifted her two Christmases ago and hugged Sam Wilson from behind. He was the first fuck buddy who had ever made her breakfast, and he did it every Satuday. She liked this arrangement so, so much. “How did you sleep?”

He chuckled. “Hard with your neighbour playing sax until five am.”

‘Hey, he can’t help when inspiration strikes. Composer’s gotta compose.” She took a cup of coffee from him gratefully. “Plus, he had to listen to our sordid noise last night too. Who knows, maybe we inspired him.” The building she lived in was the New York dream, full of artists and musicians, with a dancer or two. She loved it but they kept some odd hours.

Wilson chuckled and grabbed her ass cheek. “I sure as hell found you inspiring.”

“Oh shush, you.” Darcy pushed his huge chest out of the way and sat at her kitchen table. Sam followed with a plate of Waffles. The table was already set and they both dug in. Damn, but he was a good cook. Almost enough to convince her to initiate an actual relationship with him- almost. She smirked and took a syrup covered bite.

“What are you smirking about?”

“Oh, I’m just pleased with our little arrangement.”

Sam smiled too. “Yeah, it’s pretty great. Though Clint has been asking questions about why I’m always smiling on Sundays.”

Darcy laughed. “I don’t even care if they know, you’ll probably get more awkward questions than me.

He shook his head. “No thank you. I’d rather not have Cap on my ass about casual sex.”

Darcy’s smile got smugger. “Oh I think you’d be surprised. 

Wilson raised his eyebrows. “I’m not even going to ask... just- you aren’t seeing the both of us are you?”

Darcy laughed. “No, Sam. You are my one and only regular fuck.”

Ha laughed and kissed her. “Damn straight.”

“Mmmmm,” Darcy said as he kissed her neck. “I’m so glad you moved to New York.”

 

....

 

James Barnes was paying for some groceries when he heard a commotion outside. He quickly finished his transaction and slipped outside to investigate. He saw the assistant, Darcy Lewis dressed to the nines and having trouble with a guy who couldn’t take a rejection.

“I said not to touch me asshole, you deaf?” She was pushed against a wall and the jerk was getting more than fresh. Her lip was split and she had a bruise blooming. Barnes put his grocery bag in a safe place and moved toward the scene silently.

He grabbed the jerk from behind and got him in a headlock with his left arm. He saw that Lewis was holding her taser and raised an eyebrow and motioned his head to the guy he was holding. Understanding lit her face and her answering smile was full of teeth.

Barnes barely registered shock as he and the guy both went down twitching. He had no idea how that happened.

 

....

 

Darcy stood over the two felled men in shock as the grocer came out of his store.

“Darcy darlin’ you OK?”

“No—Pedro I didn’t mean to get them both he was helping me!”

“t’s alright love, we’ll sort him out.” Together they dragged Bucky into his stairway next to the store and the grocer found his grocery bag. He poured her a glass of water and she took it gratefully.

“You know him?”

“Naw, regular customer, love. Sweet guy though, doesn’t say much, but he’s always polite.”

“I’ve never seen him around.”

“Oh yeah, lives over the pizza shop. Pretty sure he works there too. Nice kid.”

Darcy nodded. That apartment building was pretty run down; she’d seen that place when she was looking for her current apartment. She brushed his hair aside again. He was wearing glasses again, and really worked the hipster look. She saw flour on his selvedge jeans and in his hair and guessed his job explained it. He had shadows under his eyes and she wasn’t surprised, not even Captain America slept well. He began stirring and she pulled her hand back.

“Are you OK there Sarge?” His eyes cleared and he took in their position at the base of the stairs. She offered him her glass and he took it, drinking it down. “Dude I’m so sorry, I had no idea the taser would carry like that.”

He huffed a laugh. “Neither did I. Did you get the other guy good?”

“Oh yeah, he got the brunt of it I think. The grocer’s taking care of him. You weren’t even out of it that long.” She bit her lip in worry. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

He nodded. “I’ve been through a lot more than you can give me Doll.” He looked at his watch and swore. “Hey I gotta scoot. I got work.

She stood. “Yeah, at the pizza shop.” He froze. “Oh, don’t worry, the grocer told me. You know how into the neighbourhood he is- don’t worry; I won’t tell Steve or anyone, you don’t need to worry. Just- if you ever need anything I live next door.” He nodded, rising. “Thanks Bucky- For helping me out with that douche bag, he had my wrist so I couldn’t go for my taser. Serves me right for dating someone from SHIELD.”

Bucky gave her a look. It totally looked like one of Steve’s and she wondered who got it from who. “Hey. When a guy treats you like that it isn’t your fault. You deserve much better than that, alright?” He seemed to want a response so she nodded. He nodded in reply and grabbed his groceries. “I’ll see you around. Doll” he paused as if he wanted to say more but left.

She smiled wistfully and watched him disappear.

 

....

 

James Barnes admitted it felt a little off as he sat in the tree outside Darcy Lewis’ lounge room window, but he only intended to check that this guy she was seeing was on the up and up. He’d found it hard to get a decent visual, but when he saw who it was he smiled happily. The Falcon was a good guy, Steve's friend. She’d be fine. He watched as the man took care of Darcy’s coat and nodded to himself before shimmying down the tree and headed home.

 

.....

 

HYDRA were just getting sloppy. Barnes thought idly as he cleaned his knife and moved the body of the agent disguised as a pizza delivery boy out of the way in an alley. Hopefully it would keep till he could deal with it later. He picked up the pizza boxes and headed towards Darcy’s apartment.

Her eyebrows rose as she opened the door. He cleared his throat. “Delivery boy was indisposed.”

She smiled crookedly and stepped into the hallway and closed the door. She was wearing an exquisite gown embroidered with peonies and little birds, the lace of her bra poking out a little. She smelled like heaven ought to smell. “Shh. You don’t want Sam to see you.” She winked at him like they were sharing a secret and handed him the correct change, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and take her pizzas. Her lips were silky soft. “You OK and everything? You know, after the zap...” guilt crossed her features.

He nodded and cleared his throat. “You know-“

“Darcy? What’s happening?” Wilson’s voice was confused rather than concerned.

Darcy moved away, back to the door. “Catch you later soldier.”

He flinched only slightly, but moved into the shadows of the hall, waving silently. Darcy’s door opened and she carried her pizzas inside, not looking back.

Barnes went on his way thinking about how lucky a bastard Wilson was.

 

....

 

_“Darcy, babe, you breaking up with me?”_

 “Sam you know this isn’t a reflection on how I feel about you, we have fun and the sex is amazing, I just think you have a shot of a really good thing with Hill and I don’t want to hold you back. Look, if it doesn’t work out I’ll still be here, but you should give it a go.”

Sam sighed on the other end of the line. _“You’re right, but you sure you gonna be OK?”_

“Sam, I am always OK. I’ll be fine. We had fun, don’t make it something it isn’t. You just go and ask Hill out. And you can thank me in cake and beer when she says yes and you guys have an awesome beautiful relationship.”

_“Alright, if you say so. Hey Darcy, thanks for everything.”_

“It’s been real. And don’t forget the games night at the tower on Wednesday; I’m going to kick your ass.”

_“We’ll just see you about that-”_

“Kick. Your. Ass.” She reiterated and hung up the phone. Sighing, she threw it at her couch full of floral cushions. She’d miss the sex, but she didn’t believe in holding friends back for her own sake or even orgasms. She cued up some Doctor Who on the TV and moved to the kitchen to find some ice-cream. It was time to move on anyway.

 

......

 

“You got a girl Barney?”

James rolled out from under a car and looked at his new boss. He’d only been working in the shop for a few weeks and he’d already been asked all sorts of questions. “N-no.” He answered in his false stutter.

His boss laughed. “Ah don’t worry kid, more trouble than they’re worth if you ask me. Got anyone you interested in?”

He thought about soft brown hair, blue eyes and Peonies. “S-she already h-has a g-guy.”

His boss nodded his understanding. “Don’t worry kid, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

He only nodded and rolled back under the car. He just needed to finish this one thing and he could go home for the weekend. He had to admit, changing to working days had been a nice change, and exchanging the smell of yeast and capsicum for plain old grease was nice too. Perhaps he would grow to love pizza again sometime soon.

Darcy’s electric shocks had done him a good turn. His mind had been mending and his knowledge from before, and his skill set from after was combining to form some pretty interesting combinations. He was finding that the old Barnes spark was coming back as well. He wasn’t quite ready to see his old friend but at least he was beginning to feel like a person again. Maybe he should find a way for her to shock him again. Maybe he should just ask her.

He shook his head. He was such a coward. Imagine Bucky Barnes getting shy over a dame.

Not just any dame though. He had a feeling that even before he would have been a little cowed by Darcy Lewis. She was one in a million. He finished up with the car and went to clean up. Saying a polite goodbye before moving to his bike out the back and heading home to his run down but tidy apartment and his Harry Potter novels. He was up to the second to last book and he was pretty keen to see those kids finally defeat this Voldemort bastard. He really was a piece of work.

 

....

 

“Darcy? Darcy are you even listening?” Darcy shook herself. She was at a diner with Jane getting nostalgic over the memory of Izzies and eating sloppy burgers. They did it occasionally whilst Thor was away.

“Yeah of course.”

Jane pulled a face. “You’ve seemed distracted lately.”

“I just worry about him, out in the world.”

“Who?”

Darcy sighed, a little embarrassed. “Bucky.”

Jane gave her a look. She and Thor were the only people who knew about her repeatedly bumping into the sergeant. “He’s the assassin that assassins are afraid of. He’ll be fine.”

Darcy nodded. You’re right of course he’ll be fine.” She frowned as she sipped her milkshake, eyebrows knotted.

Jane looked at her. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Darcy had a crush. You like him. Oh my god.”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t. Jane. No.” Jane laughed but she didn’t say anything else. Darcy hoped that would stick because she totally didn’t need this shit, not from the woman who went all heart eyes at a guy who fell from the fucking sky. She was giving herself enough grief as it was. Darcy Lewis did not get crushes.

She sighed. Oh but apparently when she did, she got it bad.

 

....

 

Barnes was at the grocer again picking up milk and some other essentials when he heard a familiar shout. He put his basket down and rushed out to see evidence of a struggle on the first floor- Darcy’s place. He climbed the tree and entered through the window to see two figures in black with their hands on his favourite gal. She was fully dressed and giving as good as she got. He stepped in and grabbed the two jerks by the back of their necks. Catching Darcy’s eye as she held her weapon he gave her a sharp nod. Her eyes widened but she flicked something on her taser and shot the guy closest to her. He held her concerned gaze and gave her a crooked smile as he went down.

 

....

 

Darcy could not _believe_ she had tased her crush three times.

She knew he was a super soldier and that he could handle it but she still found herself fighting tears as she dragged him under her bed and hid him before calling Natasha. The other guys were totally out but she found the cable ties in her kitchen there for just such an instance and carefully tied their hands behind them and their ankles and rid them of hidden blades and cyanide teeth, just like she’d been taught. Fucking jerks, why did they even keep chasing her?

Natasha arrived and congratulated her on defending herself well once more. She smiled, holding an icepack to her bruised cheek tenderly. “Thanks Tash.” Clint checked her cheek and kissed the other. “You gonna be OK if we take these guys?”

Darcy waved him off. “Fine. I just want a nice shower and extra garlic bread with dinner.” She followed Natasha into her room. “Tash it’s fine. They didn’t make it in here.” She sat on the bed grumpily. “I mean I check under the bed for Loki every night, I’d know if something was up.”

Natasha gave her a look, but couldn’t help but laugh at the thought on Loki hiding under the bed. “Alright Darcy, but you let us know as soon as you want to move into the tower with us.”

“Not going to happen Tasha, but thanks anyway.”

Clint looked offended and acted like he’d been shot. “Alright, kid, we’ll get these assholes out of here. Have a good night.”

Natasha kissed her on the top of the head and followed him out. “Expect a call from Steve.” She teased.

Darcy groaned and fell back on the bed dramatically.

She waited as she heard the front door close and heard heavy steps x four on the stairwell. Narrowing her eyes she waited even longer, and then went for a shower. She had used the highest setting on the taser and knew Barnes would be out for a while.

 

....

 

He came to in a confined space. Taking in his surroundings he found himself surrounded by boxes and under a bed. Darcy. Listening, he could hear her talking to her two friends, the archer and Widow. He stayed still and waited through their false exit. The girl had the sense to wait too. Eventually the two spies left for good and Darcy went into the bathroom. Barnes decided to wiggle out from his hiding spot and stretch. Seeing the time he realised he hadn’t been out that long at all. He shrugged and went to the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water and weighed up going back for his shopping. He heard the shower turn off and sat down at the table, making himself visible from her bedroom doorway so as not to scare her. She came out wrapped in her beautiful gown and smiled at him. He melted. “James Buchanan Barnes; Thanks for saving me! Again!”

He tried for a crooked smile. “You’re welcome. Wish you didn’t need it so often though.”

She snorted. “I know, right? It’s bullshit.” She sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed some beers from her fridge. It was a local brand, a craft beer he’d taken a liking to. “Here. So I was going to get a meatball sandwich or something. You keen?”

He smiled. “I’d never say no to dinner with a dame like you, but ...” he bit his lip “Your fella, the bird..”

 She laughed, oh he was never my fella Barnes, we just had sex sometimes.” Her smile was knowing as looked into his eyes. “I had a bit of a thing for someone else, actually.” He swallowed. She couldn’t mean- “Anyway that’s over, he got himself a girlfriend and they’re super happy. So what’ll it be? How about I just order a bunch of stuff, I bet your appetite is as huge as Thor and Cap.”

 She leaned a full hip on the counter and Barnes shifted in his seat, suddenly aware that he was still in his greasy work gear, probably looking like a tramp. “Whatever you like, Doll, I’ll happily work around you.”

 She nodded, picking up her phone and dialing the Italian place down the road. She sauntered into her bedroom and closed the door. Barnes held his cold beer to his cheek and tried to get himself under control. She was driving him crazy and he was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose.

 

....

 

Darcy smiled to herself as she closed her door. Once she finished placing her order she took off her robe and dressed, putting on some extra pretty underwear and covering it with a super soft black v-neck t-shirt she’d stolen from Cap. It fell across her curves in just the right way and showed the tiniest peek of her lacy bra. Under that she put on some jeans that made her ass look uhmazing and some socks. Then she found some of Sam’s old clothes that he’d left and she’d cleaned for Bucky. She now knew why she’d never seen him at the pizza place as he’d obviously changed jobs. He was covered in grease and motor oil. If possible that somehow made him even sexier. She shook her head at herself.

 She strolled out into the kitchen and dumped the clothes into his hands. He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she lifted an eyebrow. “Shower?”

He smiled. “Thank you. I’ll just.” She didn’t move as he rose so that he had to brush past her on his way out. She smiled wickedly. Oh, she had a goal and she had a good feeling about reaching it tonight. If she’d been unsure about her effect on him before, tonight was definitely washing away any doubt. Barnes was totally into her. She pottered around while he showered, cleaning up the mess the HYDRA assholes made while trying to take her out earlier. She paid the delivery girl when she came, tipping her generously as she knew that Frances was saving for college to study engineering at MIT. The girl helped her pile all the food on her table with two plates. She found a decent bottle of wine in her cupboard and poured herself a glass. Darcy had no idea whether Barnes drank wine but she wanted some liquid courage with her Italian food.

 Finally he emerged looking nice and clean and smelling pleasantly of her Lush products. Darcy had to admit she didn’t mind at all.

 

....

 

Darcy chatted while they dished up a delicious meal of meatballs and an amazing pasta with eggplant and garlic bread. She laughed at his groan when he first tried the pasta. But she made noises of her own that definitely made his pants a little tighter. The food was amazing.

He drank beer while she drank wine and introduced him to a television show called The Walking Dead. He thought he needed to get a television if this was the quality of show available. Definitely beat the wireless. He didn’t know about zombies though, sounded like a bad lot.

She laughed and put on a movie called Zombieland which was pretty funny for all the pop references. When the movie ended and their stomachs weren’t as stuffed full of food he tuned to see she was looking at him intently. After three shocks from her magical taser he was perfectly able to remember what that particular look meant and so he did what any smart man would do and leaned forward. Thinking of the movie he pushed a lock of hair over her ear and they both laughed. Darcy leaned in and kissed him full on the lips and he wasn’t too man to admit he saw stars.

 She trailed a soft thumb up his jawline and grabbed the back of his neck as she nibbled his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and sighed as they separated and she gave him one of her megawatt smiles.

He smiled back and gave her a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. Under her cheekbone. Her brow bone, her temple, the tip of her nose. She giggled, grabbing his face with both hands “Oh my Thor you are so adorable can I keep you?” She brought him back in and he allowed her tongue entrance when she swiped her own along his lips. He swooned a little as she kissed him expertly and thoroughly. His hands went to her hips as she climbed into his lap, moving up her back as her own went to his hair, sending shivers down his spine. She tasted like Italian food and electricity. She tasted like second chances.

 

....

 

_“Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?”_

 “No!  Steve, I’m totally fine, gees. I tripped over on the way home from work, it’s nothing. You can stop mother henning right now!” James smirked as he wrapped Darcy’s ankle efficiently and silently. She winked at him. He kissed her big toe.

  _“If you say so Doll, but I just don’t know how you can take down experienced HYDRA agents but you can’t handle a stairwell.”_

 Darcy sighed. “OK, I admit carrying all those files and my laptop and also those extra cupcakes at once was a bad idea, I should have taken two trips or something but you know how it is, hindsight being 20/20 and all of that. And, you know, cupcakes.” She suppressed a sigh as Barnes placed a kiss behind her knee, his fingers lightly running up and down her legs. It had taken him all of an hour to find every one of her melty spots the first time they were together. She was presently turning to goo right there on the couch.

  _“OK Doll but look after yourself. No walking on that ankle or I’ll drag you to the tower and mother hen you all weekend, I’m serious.”_ Rogers played dirty.

 She narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

_“Totally would. I’d mother hen you to death. I’d carry you there over my shoulder all the way from Brooklyn like a sack of flour. Might even wear my uniform to do it. Probably stop for some autographs along the way...”_

 “Damn it, Steve. You would totally not be my favourite Dorito anymore.”

_“I don’t care Darcy Anne Lewis.”_

 “Alright, you got me. I’ll be good. Just. Do me a favour and have good orgasms with the Lady Sif.”

 Steve cussed hard. _“How did you-“_

 “HA! Like I’d tell you my sources Captain Mother Hen!”

_“I don’t know how you do this. I’m going to have to speak to Natasha about her training.”_

 Darcy snorted and exchanged a secret smile with the smug looking super soldier giving her good foot a massage. Natasha wasn’t the only one teaching her how to be sneaky. “Have a good weekend Steve.”

  _“You too Darce, hit me up if you want company OK?”_

 “Will do. See you on the flip.”

 She hung up and threw her phone under a pillow before arching in bliss as James hit the sweet spot. “Oh my Thor you have the best hands!” He harrumphed incredulously at that. She gave him a look and motioned him to join her on the couch. He straddled her, a knee either side of her knees. She skimmed her hands up his delicious thighs and reached for his hands. Both of them. She drew his metal hand to her mouth and kissed each of the vibranium knuckles, twining her fingers between his own. She leaned back and looked him in the eye defiantly. “The best.”

He huffed and moved his hands to brace on the back of the couch, framing her head. She smiled and received his kiss as all the words he still found it hard to express. She groaned as he deepened the kiss, running her hands up his stomach and chest and gripping the back of his neck. Ever since she kissed James Barnes for the first time she learned where Steve got that game from. He learned from the best. Barnes may not have kissed anyone for decades but he was the hottest damn kisser Darcy had ever come across, and she’d made out with Fandral the Dashing ( _And_ slept with Hogan, though she’d never tell anyone. It had been a stressful day.)

Darcy moved her hands back down and found James’ fly. He groaned and touched her hair softly as she stroked and released him. She smiled triumphantly. Her movement was restricted because of her sprain, and here he had conveniently placed himself in the perfect position for her to eat her favourite popsicle. “You’re the best thing to happen to me Doll.” He breathed. She squeezed his amazing ass as she kissed his tip. 

 “It’s mutual baby.” She whispered and took him into her mouth as he turned his head and hid his whimper in his shoulder. It was amazing how satisfying it was to make him feel good.

 

....

 

Darcy was nervous as she entered Jane’s most recent set of data. They’d had a lot visits from Asgard recently *cough, Sif* and Jane had used the regularity of storms to clean up their numbers. James was going to announce his presence to Cap today, that was all she knew, he hadn’t deigned to tell her how, and she hadn’t asked. He was an adult and he had his own life, she let him live it. She certainly wasn’t going to try and intrude on the bromance of  the century. She smirked, thinking of how pretty her boyfriend had looked this morning. He’d dressed up; wearing a delicious indigo shirt buttoned right up and it had really, really worked for her. She hoped it didn’t get wrecked in whatever confrontation he had today. She hoped to peel that thing off him tonight. She smiled at the possibilities. Lost in thought, she jumped at Jane’s cough. “Hey Darce I think someone’s here for you?” Jane said as the alarm went off.

Darcy smiled and spun in her chair to see James Buchanan Barnes leaning in the doorway holding a beautiful poesy of peonies. (Typical, he was obsessed with her robe.) She gave him a grin and launched into his arms kissing him all over his face as he spun her. She had her legs wrapped around him and he held both her and the flowers, kissing her properly when they heard a cough behind them followed quickly by Tony’s “What the fuck Lewis?”

 Darcy laughed and James smiled as he looked shyly over her shoulder. “Bucky?” Steve’s voice was shaky and Darcy gave James an encouraging kiss on the nose and shimmied down so that the boys could have it out. Cap looked adorably like he wondered whether it was all real and Tony was completely nonplussed.

“You and Bucky Bear? Are you kidding me?” Tony hissed, outraged at being kept out of the loop. Jane laughed as she and Thor were the only people other than their grocer who knew. She and the god had been coming over for Mexican every week for the past two months. Darcy bit back a laugh and shrugged.

 Steve reached a hand out and then checked himself. Barnes crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. Darcy raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. Super soldier hugs were smokin.

 Tony made a questioning motion and Darcy shrugged again. “We live in the same neighbourhood. He kept helping me slash getting in the way of my taser. Taser magic helped his brain. Eventually, when he felt a bit better, I jumped him.” She pulled a face to say ‘What would you have done?’

Tony’s mouth was hanging open. Admittedly her explanation was fairly abridged. “So how long have you been banging the Winter Soldier?”

 Darcy couldn’t keep the smugness from her expression. “About three months.” She looked over at her man who was in conversation with his BFF. They had their hands on each other’s shoulders, neither ready to let the other go. It was super sweet.

“Well. Janey and I have to get some work done so why don’t you boys head up to Stevie’s and I’ll join you for lunch?”

 Cap looked up at her, cheeks wet with tears. He nodded, swallowing. James crossed to her and gave her a short but meaningful kiss, and they both left, talking quietly, arms across each other’s shoulders. Tony stood in the doorway for a while before wandering back to his shop in a daze.

 Darcy and Jane grinned to each other. That had gone super well and they had pretty flowers for the lab. “It’s a pity Thor isn’t here, he’d love this shit.”

 I made a point to record the event; _Thor can watch it and cry his manly tears_. JARVIS contributed. Darcy laughed and Jane giggled.

 “Thanks Jarv. He’ll appreciate it.”

 Anything to serve, Dr Foster. Jane smiled happily and the two women got back to work, used to distractions in the labs.

 

.....

 

epilogue:

Loki sat on the pillow covered couch inside the tiny but comfortable dwelling in a daze as the young woman pressed a ceramic cup of hot cocoa drink into his hands. She smiled and he found himself struck by her beauty and the warmth she radiated. He suspected hearth magic.

The man wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. He too was immensely beautiful, with bright blue eyes and soft lips and an arm of metal.

"So are you OK? After the zap?” The woman was leaning forward and looking into his eyes, searching for something. Loki feared what she could see, but her smile only grew deeper. She looked upon him as if she saw something good and true.

He considered her question for a moment, his thoughts coming with much more clarity than they had a moment ago. The taint of the mind stone had a much looser grip than it had for some years. “Yes, I- I rather think I am.” Her smile was brilliant, and the man’s delighted laugh was beautiful. The two strangers shared a loaded look. Loki swallowed. He had no idea what this magic was but he wanted more. He had to find a reason to stay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEK Loki / Darcy / Bucky poly looooove! Couldn't help it, it was too tempting an idea (also squeee Bucky wrapping Loki in a blanket) I hope you liked it!


End file.
